The Siren's Song - Hidan
by AngelicPeach
Summary: When Pein recruits a Siren to the Akatsuki, what trouble will she bring?
1. Chapter 1

_Her voice, it was beautiful.  
__Her purple hair waving as she walked towards me, her yellow eyes shining bright from the moons reflected.  
__A simple black kimono was all she needed to make her appear angelic, her skin was pale enough.  
__I was captivated by her voice, it was speaking to me, saying my name as it begged me to come closer.__  
_

_I found my legs moving on their on accord, walking closer to her, wanting to touch her, to feel her lips on mine.  
__I couldn't but to stare.  
She was so... captivating, everything about her.  
__She walked closer, a smile on her face before she softly placed her lips on mine before she pulled away,_

_"With all this poison inside,  
__It's much too late to decide"  
__I was deep under her spell; I couldn't control my body, I stood there, numb, lifeless.  
__I couldn't move any part of it.__  
_

_I watched her smile changed into a smirk with small fangs extended.  
__I tried to gasp, I tried to scream nothing come out.  
__All I felt next was something pierce my neck, the blood seeping from the wound and drip down my neck.  
__The only thing I remember was the moon shining brightly before I was consumed by darkness.__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry the fuck up! You take forever on these fuckin' bounties!" The silver haired Jashinist yelled at his partner through the door, banging it as he spoke.  
The masked man sighed as he shut the briefcase, grabbing it tightly in his hand before he walked outside.  
"Was yelling so loudly necessary, Hidan?" The masked man asked, restraining the anger to hit his partner with the briefcase resting in his hand.  
"Yes, because Kakuzu, you take for-fucking-ever!" Hidan cussed once again.  
Kakuzu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing as he did before he tried to drown out the noises of his partner.

They reached their hideout, a few glances from the other members as they walked in before returning back to their own business.  
**"Hidan, Kakuzu. Get in here!"** A voice boomed throughout the hideout.  
The pair sighed, before they walked into the room where the voice came from,  
They both bowed politely before Kakuzu spoke.

"What do you need, Leader?".  
"I need you two to collect a girl" The red haired male spoke, giving the pair a thick folder each, "You two are leaving tomorrow morning. Now go".  
They both bowed before they walked out of the room and towards their own shared bedroom

"So, what the fuck is this bitch's name?" Hidan cussed, opening the folder.  
"The bitch's name, Hidan, is Lillete " Kakuzu sighed, laying on his bed.  
"Lillete, hm… She looks pretty fuckin' hot"  
"We're leaving tomorrow, so do me a favour. Shut the fuck up and get some rest" He groaned, as he dropped the folder on the floor beside his bed before he tried getting comfortable.  
"Yeah, yeah, fuck you, tentacle-man!" Hidan hissed before he fell asleep.

* * *

I sighed, as I laid in bed, unable to sleep, something didn't feel right, I felt as if someone, somewhere was talking about me.  
I gasped.

_A kunai placed towards my neck, I gasped at the coldness of it.  
"You're screwed, princess" The silver haired man spoke, the masked man pushing him back.  
"Our apologies"._

"Motherfucker…" I groaned, premonitions weren't lovely, most days, sure, being a Siren was amazing, then other days, it was a complete and utter bitch.  
I can't control my premonitions, they come and go as they please, however there are times when I can make my premonitions come to me when I want, it's a hell of a strain though.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to get to sleep, I got out of bed, walking down the hall and sat on my lounge watching TV for a while.  
Getting bored with nothing on TV, I turned it off before I grabbed my keys, locking my house before I went for a late night stroll, most of the little shops were closed.

_The cold breeze of the wind, the smell of blood in the air, a blade scraping on the ground._

I shivered as the cold breeze gave my body goose bumps, my nose smelling blood in the air.  
"Fuck" I cussed before I ran back to my home, locking all the doors and shutting all the windows.  
I exhaled, only to be groan as I was slammed against the wall, the corner of it hitting my spin before I felt a kunai placed at my neck, I bit my lip at the coldness of the steel.

"You're screwed, princess" The silver haired man spoke before the masked one pushed him away.  
"Our apologies" He spoke.  
"I knew" I gasped as I collapsed to the floor, "I knew you were going to do that?".  
"How?" The silver haired man questioned.  
The masked man sighed, "Hidan, you know, for once I'd appreciate if you read the folder. She's a Siren, they each have different abilities, side abilities if you will, with their two main abilities" He explained.

"Who are you and how the fuck do you know about us?" I questioned.  
"How rude. My name is Kakuzu, and this is my partner, Hidan. Our Leader knew a Siren, she had the ability called 'Shift' if I'm not mistaken" Kakuzu spoke.  
"Now, back to my main point, what the hell do you want from me?!" I hissed.  
"We kindly request that you come with us" Kakuzu spoke.

_"I knew your mother, she was beautiful. Long black hair, pale skin, her tattoos burnt red when she activated her ability".  
_

"Fine" I accepted, "Give me a moment" I told before I walked down the hall, grabbing a bag before I shoved all my clothes and money in there.  
I grabbed the necklace my mother gave to me when I was born and put it on, hidden within my shirt before I put the bag on my back.  
"You ready?" Kakuzu asked.  
I nodded as we started walking from my house to their hideout or whatever they were on about.

I yawned, the lack of energy drained me.  
"We're here, you can rest soon" Kakuzu spoke as we walked into the cave thing, the pair taking me to their Leader.  
"Thank you. You may leave" He told.  
They bowed before they walked out.  
"My name is Pein. And you, Lillete, are a Siren. I knew your mother, she was beautiful. Long black hair, pale skin, her tattoos burnt red when she activated her ability".

"Hm"  
"Something amuse you?"  
"I knew you were going to say that"  
"Ah, so you have the premonition ability with your main ability, this will be interesting. I humbly wish that you join"

"And I get out of it, what?" I questioned, a slight smirk plastered on my face.  
"I don't kill you" He barked  
"You can try" I challenged him before I got the tip of a blade sitting against my throat, "There would have been no point going through all that trouble to get me if you were just going to kill me" I smiled, to which he put the blade down.  
"Clever"

"Fine, I'll join. Gives me something to do, I suppose" I sighed.  
"Good, you will have to fight one of our current members" He spoke.  
I nodded my head before he took me to a training ground, there I saw Hidan and a blonde haired female/male, I wasn't really sure.  
"Deidara, you are to fight Lillete" He spoke.  
"All out?" Deidara asked.  
"Yes" Pein replied.

I smirked, watching what Deidara was doing, after a couple of minute, he threw a clay bird at me and did a handsign and spoke, "Katsu!".  
In my face, it blew up, pushing me back a fair few feet before I landed on a tree branch.  
His abilities were making clay explode by infusing chakra with it.  
I was far too tired, too exhausted, to let this fight drag out.

I grab a kunai out of my holster, cutting the palm of my hand before I shifted behind him to cut his cheek, the paralysing poison from my blood going into his blood stream, in a few second he couldn't move.

"I was unaware you had that skill, Lillete" Pein spoke.  
"Eh" I spoke before I licked my hand, ridding him of the paralysation poison and to heal him of his cut before I followed Pein to his office before he threw me a cloak.  
"Here, your room is down the hall, to the left and the second door on the right"  
I nodded before I walked towards my room, immediately collapsing on my bed, sleeping taking over my body.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"What's wrong little one?" The silver haired man asked, pushing his glasses up on his face since they seemed to fall down a lot.  
" I can't find my parents" The light pink haired child stuttered, as the tears fell from her face.  
"What's your name, child?" He questioned her as he leant down to her height so his eyes matched her.  
"Lillete" She cried.**_

_**The man gently wiped the tears from her face, his hand staying on her left cheek to caress it before he placed a small kiss on her forehead.  
"Come, I'll help you find them" He spoke.  
"You will?" She questioned, her eyes showing happiness.  
"Of course" He smiled as he stood up, extending his hand out to the girl  
Returning the smile, she took his hand.  
"May I asked what your name is?" She questioned curiously.  
"Kabuto. Kabuto Yakushi" He told before they both started walking, hand in hand.**_

"Fuck!" I cussed as I sat up, all the memories from the experiments and torture that Orochimaru put me through all coming back.  
I sighed, calming myself down before I walked out of my room and towards what appeared to be the kitchen, there I saw three other members.  
"Sup?" I questioned to which they all looked at me, their jaws dropped to the floor.  
"Whoa, hey there. You're the new chick, right?" The blue haired shark man asked.  
"Yep, Lillete, and you are?" I questioned, holding my hand out.  
"Kisame Hoshigaki" He replied, shaking my hand

_"… you find that bitch, and you bring her back to me!"  
"Of course, Lord Orochimaru, but, her abilities are making it hard for us to track her"  
"I DON'T CARE! You find her, or the next body on my table will be yours!"_

I felt a shiver run down my spine before I started making myself pancakes.  
"Who are you?" I turned around and saw a red haired male, around 22 I guessed.  
"Oh, I'm Lillete, I'm new, you are?" I asked.  
"Sasori" He spoke emotionless before he grabbed a cup of coffee and walked off.  
"Huh…" I spoke as I placed the pancakes on my plate and walked back into my room to find a swirly-masked guy.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I hissed, grabbing him by his collar.  
"Ah! Tobi is sorry! Tobi is so very sorry! Please don't kill me!" He cried.  
I groaned as I dragged him out of my room and to the kitchen.  
"Keep… IT, the fuck away from me" I hissed before I walked back into my room, sitting on my bed.

I sighed as I ate my pancakes, not long after walking out of the hideout to where I saw a beautiful garden with a river.  
"Wow" I spoke to myself as I looked at the roses.  
"I take care of them all to myself. **Why are you here?**" I turned and saw a half man half plant.

"I was just looking, I meant no harm" I spoke softly.  
"What's your name, child?" He questioned.  
"Lillete"  
"Beautiful name. **May I eat you?"  
**"Umm… no" I bit my lip, "Who are you?" I asked.  
"**We**, are Zetsu"  
"Pleasure to meet you, Zetsu-San" I smiled.

"Yo, Lillete, Leader wants you" I looked over and saw Kisame.  
I nodded my head before I followed him to Leader's office.  
"Lillete, this is your first mission, you will be using your abilities to steal a scroll. Complete stealth for this mission, there should be no casualties"  
I nodded.  
"You will be leaving tomorrow night, here is the folder and location of the scroll and a layout of the village. I want you to spar with Kisame in the training grounds"  
I nodded again before I walked off, putting the folder in my room before I walked outside to the training ground, there I saw Kisame.

"Hello there, Lil" He spoke, grinning.  
"Hey there, Kisame" I stretched my neck and my back, "Ready to spar?" I questioned.  
"Bring it on" He smirked as he grabbed out his sword that was holster on his back.  
I grabbed out a single kunai and twirled it around my finger.  
"I think you're gonna need more than that to beat me sweetie" Kisame smirked.  
"No, I don't think so" I laughed.

"Alright, whatever you think sweetheart" He smirked before he attacked me head on, giving me barely any time to react, without thinking I shifted to being him, which was a bad move on my part since he swung he sword right at me, pushing me into a tree, cracking my back.  
"Wanker" I cussed as I slowly got up off the ground, spitting some blood out of my mouth.  
"Aw, princess" He smirked.

I wiped my mouth before I grabbed the kunai that fell out of my hand.  
_Alright, no more fuckin' around_ I spoke to myself before I ran at Kisame, dodging a kick from him as I shifted to the side of him, dodging a swing from his sword as I shifted in front of him again to cut him across the stomach.  
I then back-flipped and did a series of flips to get as far away from him as I could.

"Not bad kid" He grinned as he ran at me, swinging his sword.  
I shifted to behind him to which he swung his sword around, I then shifted back to in front of him before I place a finger on his wound, I felt the poison exit my body and enter his, having just enough time to shift away from him.  
"What the-"He groaned as he collapsed the ground on his knees.  
I shifted back towards him and held the blade against his neck.

"Poison works wonders doesn't it?" I smirked, "What's that about me having more than a kunai to beat you?"  
"Don't get cocky kid" He smirked before he disappeared in water.  
_A fuckin' water clone?!_ I thought before I turned around to which he slammed me against a tree, the whole blade of his sword pressed against my chest.  
Kisame leaned in close; I felt his lips touch my ear.  
"What were you saying, princess?" He whispered in my ear, I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Enough Kisame" I looked to the side of Kisame and saw the famous Itachi Uchiha, "Leader wants us, you too girl" he spoke before he turned his back and walked away.  
"This was fun, have to do it again sometime" He smirked as he licked and bit my ear lobe before he let me go and walked off, following the raven-haired Uchiha.  
I groaned as I licked my hand before I healed my wounds.  
I cracked my back before I walked towards Leader's office.

"You requested to see me?" I asked.  
"Yes, how did your training with Kisame go?"  
"Interesting, to say the least"  
"Good, good, you're free to go Lillete" He spoke, "Kisame will be your trainer"  
"You have GOT to be shitting me!" I groaned.

"Looks like we'll be having more fun together, princess" Kisame grinned at me showing his teeth.  
"Geeeeeeeeeet fucked" I glared before I walked into my room, shutting before I collapsed face first into the mattress.  
"Uh, Lillete?" I heard someone ask.  
"Who's there?"  
"It's me, Tobi!"

"Who?" I questioned to myself as I got up and opened my door to see it was the orange swirly-masked idiot.  
"What do you want?!" I hissed.  
"Does, uh… Does Lillete-Chan know how to cook Tobi lunch?"  
I face-palmed.  
"Sure thing kid" I smiled as I walked towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and cupboard to see what there was to eat.

There was noodles and left over chicken  
_Hmm_ I spoke as I got all the meat from the chicken and diced it up and placed it onto a plate before I made the noodles in a saucepan, when it was done I added the chicken, letting it heat up as I slowly mixed it all together before I poured it into a big bowl.  
I then placed that bowl on the dining table with 9 bowls since I figured there were that many people based on the number of chairs.  
I placed a spoon and a fork beside it before I saw the swirly-masked man called Tobi.

"YAY! LUNCH! Tobi shall get everyone else!" Tobi jumped up and down.  
Not long after were there a few other people who sat down.  
"Oh, thank FUCK! A broad that can cook!" Hidan gleamed with happiness before he sat down and started eating.  
I grabbed the knife that I was using to chop up the chicken before I shifted to Hidan, the blade resting against his neck, my mouth next to his ear.

"Call me a broad again" I licked his ear, "And you won't be able to fuck any" I kissed his cheek softly and sweetly before I threw the knife which landed in the sink before I started eating.  
"This is good, hm!" Deidara smiled, scarfing down the meal.  
"Good thing you made food kid" Kisame spoke.  
"Oh and why's that?" I questioned as I licked the spoon seductively, making eye contact with Kisame before he answered.  
"We have training next" He smirked as he placed his plate in the sink before he walked towards the lounge-room.  
"Lizard fucker" I mumbled.


End file.
